Things Unseen
by LovelyDomination
Summary: Shizuo doesn't expect to find Izaya at his door in the shape he is. Unsure of what is wrong with Izaya, curiousity gets the better of him, and he attempts to figure out what's going on. ShizuoxIzaya fanfic. Rated M for language and future smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Shhhhhiiiizzzzuuuu-chaaaan"

Shizuo felt himself automatically stiffen at the sleazy voice that sounded sharp and clear despite being muffled by the door between him and the informant.

Shizuo had just returned home from a shift. It was really late...he wasn't able to get out until midnight and he was exhausted. He had no idea Izaya knew his address. He probably shouldn't be surprised though...he seems to know everything.

He threw open the door in frustration, "Izaya! How do you know where I live?" Izaya was leaning back against the pillar in front of his apartment. Shizuo's eyes widened, Izaya didn't look right. Was one of his eyes... Izaya took one glance at him before hanging his head, his hair shading his face, "Oh...didn't you miss me?" He snickered almost half-heartedly. Shizuo didn't answer, mildly confused by the situation.

"I have my ways..." Izaya mumbled it so quietly Shizuo almost missed it.

Curiousity beat annoyance this night. Something was clearly off with Izaya, and he wanted to know what. For some reason, he seemed less of a threat tonight and so, against his better judgement, Shizuo said something he never thought he would. "Izaya. Come in here...now."

"Hehe he...so demanding Shi-zu-chan" Izaya laughed breathlessly and sauntered inside taking a seat on Shizuo's couch. "WHOA!" His eyes widened and he looked at Shizuo, "You're couch is so soft...I'm sinking!" He laughed again and dragged himself up to wander around looking throughout the rooms, tossing his jacket at the coat hanger next to the entrance as he did, and missing. Shizuo picking it up to hang it.

Izaya was walking like he was drunk-Well...he always kinda walked like that, but it was clear from his clouded eyes and the smell of liquor surrounding him that he'd had one too many. Shizuo found this kind of annoying. But what irritated him more was Izaya wondering around when he better things to do...like sleep. He wanted to know why Izaya was here, and then he wanted him gone. Just his presence was annoying.

"IZAYA. Stop." Shizuo demanded loudly into Izaya's ear causing him to wince and sit down looking up expectently. Shizuo couldn't help but laugh, "Wow. I didn't think that would work."

But Izaya was out of it. That must've been why. He knew a sane Izaya wouldn't do what he wanted.

"Why are you here?" He sat down in the chair across from the couch facing Izaya.

"Ohhh...you really get straight to the point don't you, Shizu-chan?"

"Why would you show up here drunk? Do you have a death wish?"

"Well...clearly, I'm not dead...so-"

"That CAN be arranged... Answer my question."

Izaya held his hands up, "Relax, relax." He let a smirk glide across his face, "Shizu-chan is surprisingly hospitable to someone he's willing to kill. What a great host." He leaned forward with a sneer "Do you have a lot of surprise guests like me?"

At that, Shizuo laughed, "Hah! ...there's no one like you." He had meant it as an insult, but Izaya seemed to come to life by his comment. "Oh? I had no idea you felt that way! I'm glad you finally realize. I always thought we could be best of friends."

"That wasn't a compliment flea, so shut up and answer my question." Shizuo felt himself twitch in irritation. Everytime. Everytime he tried to ask something, Izaya would play his stupid mind games. He even did this when he was drunk, apparently. Shizuo moved to the edge of his seat daring Izaya to say something stupid.

"I can't really do both of things Shizu-chan, so which one is it?" Yup.

Shizuo jumped on Izaya crushing him into the couch, grabbing his neck with both hands. Izaya had reacted too slow, somehow Shizuo had managed to grab him before he ducked out of the way. That surprised both of them.

Before Izaya would flick open his knife, Shizuo knocked it from his hands and pressed Izaya deeper into the couch with his knee in his stomach. Izaya flinched and groaned. That's when Shizuo noticed. Izaya's right eye looked heavily damaged. Not just the skin surrounding but the eye itself. "Flea...what's wrong with your eye? Can you...see out of it?" Izaya surprised him by scowling openly, something he had never seen before. Though...if he were honest, he never really saw Izaya except when he was trying to taunt him, so he probably wasn't the best judge of his personality.

"No. No I can't." Wow. Did Izaya just tell him something... honestly?

"Wha-?" Shizuo started but then stopped...he was confused by Izaya change of behavior. Was he honest when drunk? Maybe he should test that theory.

"Izaya...what happened...to your eye?"

Izaya sighed, but glared at Shizuo with his good eye, "Bad business deal." He lifted a hand over his wounded eye, "I haven't seen Shinra yet, so I don't know if it's permanent."

"Why...why are you telling me this?" Shizuo knew he should just try to get as much information out of him as he could. But...it was making him a little wary as well...what if this was just one of Izaya's traps? But his damaged eye was definitely not fake.

Izaya looked confused for a moment, looking around the room. "I don't..." Suddenly Izaya face paled and he gagged. Shizuo released Izaya's shoulders and got off of him. Izaya retched again"Bathroom?" Shizuo just stared. "...Shizuo!" Izaya snapped his fingers in front of his face as he choked, shocking him out of his daze. Shizuo pointed down the hall to a door and Izaya ran inside, puking up the entire contents of his stomach.

With the alcohol purged from his system, Izaya felt a lot better. He didn't know why he had followed Shizuo home when he had crossed paths with him after leaving the bar, but he knew he need to get of here now.

Click.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note's: Hey everyone. Thank you so much for reviewing this, I appreciate it very much!

If the first chapter seemed a little bit rushed that's because it was a rough draft that I didn't check at all before I uploaded. I just uploaded it because I thought it was awesome in the wee hours of the morning when I finished it and was curious if people would be interested in me writing more.

This is my first time writing a Durarara story and the future chapter with smut in this one is the first sex scene I've ever written. So we'll see how that goes. I actually wrote about two or three chapters ahead besides the first and this one, all in one go as soon as I thought of this story the other night...writing until I became too tired at 3 am.

I'm open to any critiques or pointers as I'm pretty new to writing. And feel free to point out any grammatical errors. Especially if you feel they are ruining the flow! ;)  
~Ailene

* * *

_Click._

_What was that?_ Izaya turned around to find that Shizuo had snuck up behind him and handcuffed him while he was still kneeling over the toilet. He felt frustrated and scared, but just having purged his stomach, at least he felt more himself. He wouldn't let his most hated enemy see him look weak. He forced a laugh, "Aha. Finally learning tricks from me, I see. Not like you to play dirty." He said it teasingly, but he wondered if Shizuo could sense the bitterness.

Shizuo huffed in indignation, "I fail to see how this is dirty. You practically paraded in here, and then decided you were going to use my facilities to puke your guts out. I'd say you pretty much asked for this."

As much as Izaya wanted to, he couldn't deny that it was the truth. Honestly, he always got himself into bad situations when drunk. But losing the use of his eye...it had frightened him. Doing the job he does...you can't afford to have any disadvantages because someone will use them against you.

Hah! Just like getting drunk and then going to your worst enemy's home. Of course he'd take the advantage, anyone would. Izaya sighed. He knew his mask was cracking, feeling as off center as he was, but he was losing his will to care. Sometimes he felt Shizuo was the only person he could be a little honest with and get away with it. Shizuo knew who he was and he didn't expect anything better from him. He could be his absolute worst, and it wouldn't surprise him.

Shizuo pulled him up. The brute seemed surprised that he allowed him to do so without fuss, but Izaya felt his care for his barriers slipping. Perhaps after today...he would never care again. The thought troubled him and he felt himself start to shake.

Apparently, Shizuo felt it too because he grabbed Izaya's shoulders as if to see if he actually was shaking and he wasn't just imagining things...or perhaps to steady him so he wouldn't fall over. Whichever it was, it just made Izaya feel more exposed and he shrugged out of his grasp. He walked out of the bathroom without a word, feeling Shizuo's eyes on him as he returned to the living room. He felt himself collaspe to his knees, hanging his hand low over the glass coffee table in front of the couch. Don't think. Forget it.

Izaya had noticed upon entering Shizuo's apartment how mismatched all the furniture was. Shizuo had no sense of style at all. The couch was a well used, dark green, with velvet leaves all over it, the arm was falling off, but it was comfortable, so that was probably why Shizuo kept it. He was a creature of comfort after all.

The coffee table however was black, chic and modern...something Izaya would probably have in his office, and nothing like the wooden kitchen chair that sat across from the couch, on the opposite side of the coffee table. It was sturdy and made with a yellow-brown wood that clearly didn't compliment the sleek black metal table or the homely green velvet couch. All in all...it was an eclectic mess. But it had been just about what Izaya had expected.

"So..." Izaya waited with baited breath. "...are you going to kill me now?"

He already suspected the answer. He just hoped Shizuo didn't want to play with him first. He had had enough of that lately. He ground his teeth until it hurt. Perhaps he wanted to die. It would be better than the alternative if came to that.

_Would it_...? He wondered. He always valued his life more than anything. But he felt like tonight may have changed his values a bit.

He thought perhaps he could escape...but he was handcuffed and Shizuo held the key. And in his slightly less inebriated state, he felt dizzy and confused. His head was too muddled to think properly.

He really was a horrible drunk.

"Why did you come here, Izaya?" Shizuo's voice sounded so calm for a man with anger issues, it almost angered Izaya to see him acting so rationally for once.

"Do what you're going to do...I'm not going to tell you anything." Izaya said callously under his breath, he could feel anger surge, but he didn't want to fall apart in front of Shizuo. He wouldn't go out begging and whining like a coward, and he didn't really want to lose his cool either. Even if that was exactly what he was doing inside. The more his head cleared, the more he realized how bad this idiotic situation he had put himself in really was. This would be the end, there was no way he'd allow himself to be humiliated, he'd fight to the death before he'd allow that.

Izaya never revealed dark secrets to anyone...unless they were too stupid to understand, or about to die by his hand. Either way, those secrets would never come to light and never return to haunt him. And he definitely would not reveal anything personal to the person who was about to kill him.

What he said had infuriated Shizuo though, it was easy to tell. And no sooner had the words left his mouth, then Shizuo grabbed him by the collar and brought their face close. His voice rumbled threateningly, "Tell me or die, flea."

What he didn't understand was why Shizuo was stalling. Did he enjoy seeing him like this; did he enjoy seeing him so helpless? Such disgusting behavior. Izaya's lip started to curl until he realized that he was the same. He enjoyed the helplessness of humans every day...He'd had enough.

"I'll die EITHER WAY SO WHAT DOES IT MATTER." Izaya's look of pure hatred and booming voice shocked Shizuo, it was one of the first honest expressions he had ever seen out of Izaya. And the strength of his voice had rivaled his own. At least, in that moment.

Izaya shook in Shizuo's grip, continuing his glare. "You can take my life, but you won't take my pride. You will never know my thoughts and my reasons. They are my own. If I have nothing else...at least I have my mind."

Shizuo's shoulders slumped suddenly releasing Izaya to the floor, turning away for a moment a hand pressing into his forehead as if he was fighting a headache.

Hmm? This was curious. What a weird reaction. He had expected a lesson in 'humility' or something equally disturbing as what had happened earlier that night, not...this.

"I... was never going to kill you, flea."

Izaya couldn't stop a gasp, "What?" He stared in wonder at Shizuo's face. "I" Shizuo looked at the floor, searching for how to say it before he looked up, "don't hate you."

What? Izaya's mouth gaped, why wouldn't he? He had been toying with him to aggravate him, anger him, on purpose. Had he failed unknowingly?

"Don't get me wrong" Shizuo shifted to a snarl, "I hate when you fuck with me. But when you're like this..." Shizuo sighed and shifted uneasily, glancing away, "I wish we didn't have to fight."

"You..." Izaya's eyes widened, he felt his heart beat quickly. Why was he feeling happy about this? Did he feel the same way? Did he not want to fight this monster?

"...I see."

Shizuo was confused. When he glanced over, Izaya had a look like something just clicked. Then he just began to laugh...slow at first, but it was becoming hysterical. Izaya's mask was back; a smirk melded to his face. "Very good, Shizuo. I almost couldn't tell. Just a bit more...and I would've believed you!" If Izaya hadn't left off the -chan, Shizuo may not have been able to tell. But, Izaya was angry. Just in saying his name differently; he could feel it.

"Should've taken your chance while you had it." Izaya laughed heinously and dashed quickly around Shizuo to the door, opening it with a bit of difficulty with his handcuffs on, but getting it open before Shizuo could rush over. He was out the door and running down the streets just as Shizuo reached his senses.

* * *

He heard Shizuo call but he ignored him._ I almost...trusted him. The person that hates me the most. I almost let him in._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya laughed, though tears streamed down his face. He hated moments like these...when he broke down. He had been on a precipice all night. And hearing his enemy lie to him hurt worse than he imagined it would. Perhaps it was because he had never heard Shizuo mess with him. Shizuo was a very honest person.

No matter how much he would deny it, there was something that drew Izaya to him. Perhaps it was his frankness, and how openly genuine all his emotions were. Or perhaps, it was his freedom. Sure...he wasn't the most popular in the city, alienating most of the commonfolk with his sporadic rampaging...but he always did what he wanted. Perhaps he just envied that. Doing what you want without worrying about the consequences. Compared to Shizuo, that's _all_ he did...worry about consequences.

That didn't explain why he wanted Shizuo to understand him, though. Why had he wanted so badly to tell him the truth when he had asked? If he hadn't puked up all the alcohol in his system, he just might have.

Shizuo stood in the doorway of his apartment watching the place where Izaya had disappeared. The wind had begun to pick up and it looked like a storm was coming. A cool breeze whipped his hair around as he debated on what to do.

The stupid louse was wandering around the bad part of Ikebukuro handcuffed. That was a recipe for disaster. Not only that, but he was slightly inebriated, probably weak from being sick, and his eye was messed up. For someone as smart as he was, he could be incredibly stupid. He should've realized Shizuo wasn't planning on doing anything to him. If he had been, he would've already done it already.

_But how could Izaya have known that..._

Shizuo sighed. He knew the flea didn't trust him, he didn't exactly trust him either! But...he would've been worried for anyone's safety, venturing out in the middle of the night in the lowtown like this.

With the exception of himself, it was too easy to get mugged or beaten...or worse. He scowled. That's it. He had made up his mind. He was going to find him, after all...the handcuffs were his fault.

* * *

Izaya walked as fast as he could without causing himself too much pain. He had managed to hold back all looks of anguish at Shizuo's place-well...except when he had been roughly pinned to the sofa-but now that he was alone, he didn't hold back.

It almost made it feel better. To wince and groan as he walked. His legs felt on fire and his back ached more painfully than it ever had. He had also gained a throbbing headache after leaving Shizu-chan's place.

He edged along the sides of the alleyway's moving in the direction toward his home. He was careful. He didn't want to get jumped again. Being handcuffed like this, it would be impossible to fight back. Perhaps he should visit Shinra now...going all the way home was very dangerous in his condition, and he needed his eye examined anyway.

No. Shinra couldn't see him this way. He might think he was less in control than he appeared. To reveal himself as he was would ruin his reputation as a powerful information monger.

He also didn't want Shinra to see any of the other...signs.

He hadn't really wanted Shizuo to see him like this either. But of all people, it was probably best it was him. He wasn't one to share information so he knew that he wouldn't mention what he had seen and heard from Izaya to anyone else. At least that fact relieved him a little.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

Izaya stiffened. He had thought he was well hidden in the shadows where he stood.

Apparently not.

"Hey!" Another voice sounded more nasally, "We're talking to you, old man."

Old man? Izaya might've laughed if he had felt more confident. In his current situation, he wasn't sure he would defend himself against four men. He knew there were four from the sound of their footsteps. But he also realized that if he didn't acknowledge them now, that's exactly what he would have to do. Perhaps he could persuade them with words?

"Hello fellow humans, lovely weather tonight, isn't it?"

He blanched when he turned around. He recognized that man...he had sent him and his brother as pawns into what he thought may be a trap set by an less than amiable client and...he had been right. Of course, he hadn't told him and his brother that, and when one of them ended up with a bullet through the brain and the other got out alive, he had threatened to kill him for what he "did to his brother".

"Did he just say 'fellow humans', who the fuck says that?" He heard a third man mumble and snicker lowly to one of the others.

"Lovely weather my ass. Look, just hand over your wallet and everyone's happy" Kazuke, the man who's brother was killed, sneered.

They had never met, of course, but Izaya had seen him. He made it his business to know the faces of all of his pawns and clients. He had even seen him from the security camera as he threatened revenge all the while being beat back by Orihara's security guards. Perhaps he won't recognize him.

"...wait a second." The man's eyes flashed with recognition. "You are Izaya Orihara, aren't you? I heard people say Izaya Orihara has a tendency of calling people 'humans' …and I got a glimpse of that bastard while my brother was with him"

The others around him tensed. Apparently, they were aware of their leaders enemies. They glared at him with renewed interest and he felt a sense of hatred and excitement fall over them as they neared.

_No no no no no_. The man must've been just outside the cafe when his brother had gone to meet Izaya; he hadn't noticed he was watching. He hadn't known he had _seen_ him. If he had, he probably would've killed him the moment he threatened him.

"Izaya Orihara? I think you're confused..." Izaya didn't waver, he just looked confused. He was used to being in these situations. Stuff like this happened all the time, and he was an excellent actor. Doing what he did, he had to be.

He looked away with a fierce hatred mimicking their own. He actually just imagined what he had wanted to do to Shizuo earlier. "I'm actually trying to bring down that guy myself. I will kill him for backstabbing me." He let himself shake with anger, clenching his fists at his waist.

Building rapport was the most important thing to do in situations that you had to talk yourself out of. If you can gain enough common ground, most of the time, you can get out undamaged. He refused to flick his eyes over to see if he was winning them over, he had to remain as he was until they said something.

"Yo...boss." A quieter voice, the only one he hadn't heard spoke up, "I think he's telling the truth."

The 'boss' seemed to waver, but still seemed suspicious, he stopped several yards away and on cue, his men stopped a foot behind him. "Even if you're not...I want to see your I.D."

Izaya groaned inwardly. Sure he could see his I.D. It's not as if he ever carried his real one. But, they still hadn't noticed he was handcuffed. And that wasn't something he had wanted to reveal.

"Itsumi, search him." As the man named "Itsumi" neared him he tensed. Izaya felt a shiver of discomfort run up his spine. He didn't like this.

"Huh? Hey, this guy is handcuffed! And his eye looks pretty bad." Itsumi yelled back to his crew, then faced Izaya again, "Hehhe...today just isn't your day, is it?" _You have no idea._

The closer he got, the more his senses screamed at him to run. He knew he wasn't seeing this situation rationally, though. What was wrong with him? He's been in these predicaments before. _Never one like earlier tonight. _Izaya flinched visibly and backed away quickly, causing Itsumi to reach out. "Hey. You're not going anywhere-" He ran forward and grabbed Izaya by the arm. Izaya yelped, the man's touch felt like a searing flame on his skin.

Before anyone could blink Izaya's eyes widened in panic and his knife was out, sliding across the man's throat.

It seemed like minutes passed as the man gurgled and fell to his knees blood flowing down his neck darkening his light colored tshirt like a glass of wine spilt on a white carpet. The other three men stood in shock. Their guy choked up blood before falling backwards, dead. Izaya stared at his hands in shock. Not because he had killed him, but because that man's touch had scared him. He turned and dashed off gaining momentum when he heard the other men begin to yell and chase after him.

He ran as fast as he could. He bet he could pass a record if it wasn't for his limp slowing him down considerably. At this rate, they would catch him. He dashed into a side alley. At least he knew Ikebukuro well.

He was beginning to think he had gotten in the clear when he ran straight into something soft and fell backwards. He looked up in terror. It was Shizuo. He wasn't seeing clearly. His fear blinding him more than his wounded right eye.

He couldn't do this right now. He let out a pained yowl and stumbled as he ran.

Shizuo was shocked. He had been looking for awhile, but it had seemed pretty dead tonight. That is, until Izaya had run right into him. He had never seen Izaya look like he had. He looked like he was going to lose it...like he _had_ lost it. Like prey trying to escape it's predator. And that look alone gave Shizuo a strong urge to protect him. He wasn't, at least, he thought didn't think he was, and seeing anyone like that made him nervous and uncomfortable. He was worried. He tried to speak to Izaya, but before he could, he was off with a yowl. It was kind of funny and Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle as he set off after him.

Izaya ran until his legs gave out. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten that far away from Shizuo, and he knew the thugs were close on his tail. He wasn't sure who he would prefer to find him. Shizuo, who for some reason, he was prone to trusting and revealing personal information, despite them being worst enemies, or mindless thugs who would do any amount of horrific things to him and laugh the whole way through. He panted heavily and rolled onto his back to stare at the sky.

Probably the thugs.

It was raining now. Pretty heavily too. It must have started raining earlier, but Izaya hadn't noticed til now. His clothes soaked up the water like a sponge. Raindrops hit his face making it hard to look up without getting water in his eyes.

He slammed a fist into the ground in frustration. A strange peace fell over him, but every now and then, when he heard the scuttering of rats or the whistling of wind a streak of dread ran through him, and his mind tugged at its confines, wishing more than anything that he could fly off out of his body...or wake up, and realize this was all a nightmare. This had to be the worst night ever. He held a hand in front of his damaged eye. It was promising when he realized he could make out the shape of it.

He heard noise not far off and looked over anxiously, an undercurrent of terror returning. He got his wish though because as he awaited his end, it was the thugs that approached.

"Finally...jeez can you run." One of the man panted before being punched in the head by another who called him an idiot. The man who threw the punch was wiry and skinny, he reminded Izaya very much of the ugly rats like the ones scurrying around the alley, the one who got punch was more muscular, but clearly the most out of shape. He wasn't overweight, but he clearly didn't chase many scared information brokers. The leader was more on the thin side himself, but by his aggressive gaze and chiseled arms, revealed by his sleeveless wife beater, it was clear who was the strongest and most intelligent. That is, of course, saying a lot, as they are all simple minded thugs.

Their leader sneered sickeningly and stood over Orihara with a grin promising evil and horrific things were indeed going to be done to him. "You actually did me a service. Itsumi was dead weight. I was going to drop him...however..._I _was going to." The other men snickered. Izaya wondered about their mental health, following a man that just openly stated he was planning on murdering his partner. He also couldn't find what it was in the man's statement that was as witty as the others seemed to think, but he figured his brain wasn't underdeveloped enough to understand.

"It seems we going to have some fun with you."

That's exactly what those other men said, before they...Izaya screwed his eyes shut and curled himself up. _Don't think about it._ The man kicked him, causing him to wince. He began to gain momentum and then the others joined in, stomping and kicking. Izaya cried out in pain despite his effort to endure it silently and the man smiled sadistically, "Had enough?" He laughed and Izaya didn't reply, coughing up blood. "We haven't even had our _fun_ yet."

"Strip him."

Those words sent adrenaline-filled rage to Izaya's brain and with inhuman effort he threw them off and stumbled five feet before falling on his face. Ouuuuuhhhhh... He wondered if he broke his nose. The man began to pull at his clothes, and with the last of his energy gone, he went numb.

He felt his shirt cut off after they failed to remove his handcuffs and realized they had also taken off his pants leaving him in only his boxers when he heard muffled shouting. He couldn't focus anymore as pain and fatigue consumed him until he fell, into the abyss of darkness.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. ;) I really love all your comments._


	4. Chapter 4

"Izaya-kun...Izaya...hey" Izaya recognized a bleary shape and tried to focus. Was he not dead? He put his hands over his eyes and groaned. He ached all over, it hurt just to breath. At least his hands were free...somehow. And was he clothed? He definitely wasn't drunk anymore, his head pounded reminding him of that fact. The numbing effects of the alcohol had completely worn off. He opened his one eye to look at the owner of the voice again but froze when he realized who it was.

Shizuo seemed to realize what was happening before Izaya moved. And before he could dart up and away he moved quickly, straddling him on the couch where he lay. He held his arms to the side gently as Izaya struggled with very little strength.

"HEY!" His voice boomed and brought Izaya's struggling to an end, "If I was going to hurt you, I would've done it already." Izaya's struggling slowed and looked away squeezing his eye shut. Shizuo released him, sitting back down on the floor next to him and bringing a wet cloth to his face, dabbing at his nose. Izaya winced but allowed him to continue.

"Your nose is broken."

"...is that a question or are you just telling me what I already know?" said in a sober voice, very unlike his usual self.

"I need to set it." Shizuo stated calmly.

"...No way." Shizuo's hand slowed, and he gave him a disapproving look.

"Izaya..."

He flashed him a glare, "I'll get Shinra to do it."

"The longer you wait the worse it could get. Relax alright...Shinra's done this enough to me for me to figure out how its done."

Shizuo wouldn't be swayed and ignored the wary look he received as he fixed Izaya's pillow so he could sit up slightly. He carefully rested one hand over Izaya's nose and the other fumbled for Izaya's hand grasping it roughly, Izaya tried to remove it from his grasp, "Yo. What do you think you're-OOOOHAHHH!" Izaya's nails dug into Shizuo's hand and he swiped with other almost reaching his face. He must've seen it coming.

"There. Done." Shizuo hissed at the claw marks in his hand but said nothing else.

A few seconds passed and he watched in silence as Shizuo poured hydrogen peroxide over the cuts on his hand. He didn't need to apologize. He had told him it wasn't necessary and he hadn't listened. Izaya snorted in irritation and moved his gaze from Shizuo, instead, inspecting the fabric of the sofa carefully. He heard Shizuo snip a piece of gauze and wrap it around his hand.

"You don't need to worry about it now...your nose should heal properly." Izaya nodded to show he had heard.

Silence returned as Shizuo sat more comfortably next to the couch, his back slightly facing Izaya, messing with some of the medical supplies on the coffee table. He realized he was wearing shorts that hung loosely around his hips and a shirt that was way too long. Shizuo must have put them on him.

"Shizuo...why are you doing this?"

Shizuo seemed to drift out of a lull and shifted his body to face Izaya, though he didn't look at him. He chuckled a dry, humorless laugh,

"I don't know myself flea. A week ago...I wanted you dead."

Izaya studied Shizuo as he grabbed something else from the coffee table.

"What changed?"

Shizuo said nothing for moment staring solemnly ahead.

"I guess..."

Izaya thought the look suited him. He had always seen him angry, and he found it most entertaining. But, he looked so...lovely, like he was. He wondered if he'd see any more of this side of Shizuo. He glanced away quickly before Shizuo caught him staring.

"Maybe its that...I...find you a formidable opponent. I mean...you are a horrible person. And that's no reason to overlook that...yet..."

He looked down frustrated.

"I just can't bring myself to kill you."

Huh...had he read him wrong? He couldn't believe that Shizuo would say something like that. But his actions _had _proved his words so far... _Heh...if that were true, then..._

Izaya grinned wickedly, "You know, that's not something you should share with your worst enemy, Shizu-chan. If I know you won't kill me, that gives me an advantage."

Izaya thought Shizuo would get angry, but instead he looked upset.

"I know."

He looked up in surprised, but Shizuo seemed entirely unaffected. Izaya wondered if he hadn't made himself clear.

He felt stunned by the weak reaction, "...that's...it?"

Was he an idiot? Why wasn't he getting angry!? This was all making him a little too uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?"

"I just told you I'm going to take advantage of you if I have the chance, and you're not going to do anything about it?" Izaya felt angry for some reason and heard himself snarl, unable to keep the edge out of his voice, "You're not even going to deny it and pretend that I wouldn't!?"

"...that would be pointless. I know you will."

"Then why aren't you FUCKING ANGRY!" Izaya leaned up on his elbows and attempted to get up but hissed in pain, writhing on the coach when he attempted to attack Shizuo. What Shizuo had said had made him soooo angry, and there was nothing more he wanted right now then to kill him with his own bare hands.

If there was one thing he could always depend on...it was Shizuo hating him. Shizuo chasing him down. Why was he ruining the one normal occurrence in his life? Had he figured out how much he depended on those moments? Was he doing this on purpose? Why was he helping him anyway? He hadn't asked for this.

If Shizuo was surprised by his outburst, he didn't seem so. That just made Izaya more angry. HE was the one always in control, not this beast. He wanted Shizuo to lose control more than anything now. With another push he fought through the pain to land on Shizuo. Shizuo's eyes widened and he fell back with Izaya on top of him. With all his strength Izaya put both hands around Shizuo's neck, choking him.

"Kill me, or I'll kill you." Izaya said lowly, one good eye flashing in a deadly promise.

Shizuo didn't respond just lay there staring at Izaya.

"Why are you being so fucking CALM right now!?"

Izaya could feel his hatred building.

"Kill me! KILL ME!"

Izaya shook him and then released one hand to carve his nails deeply into Shizuo's chest. Before he could stop it, he felt water running down his face.

"Kill me..." He touched his face...tears?

"..wh-what? W-why?" Was he asking Shizuo why he was crying?Shizuo seemed to know more than him somehow. He didn't look surprised at all.

"Why?"

Izaya's eyes searched for the answer in Shizuo's, but Shizuo gave him no answer, only a look of understanding, or pity. He hated pity. With renewed anger he screamed and beat wildly on Shizuo's chest

"NO! FUCK YOU SHIZUO."

He hated this man. He would rip his lungs out with his nails, stab his heart until he was covered in his blood. He would kill him in the most painful way.

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK you."

His voice broke as he yelled bloody murder. Why the hell was he here? Why wouldn't he leave?

"No no NO! Go away!"

He choked as a sob wracked his body, he felt his fists grow weak. He hated the way Shizuo was looking at him.

"Stop...please. Why are you doing this to me? Please...stop it." What was he saying...why couldn't he stop the words from coming out.

"I can't take this...I can't." Izaya stopped to put his hands to his face. He couldn't stop the sobs; his body shook with them. He felt Shizuo shift up and felt his arms encircle him. He panicked. "STOP...please...no mmmore"

"Izaya...It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Shizuo held him tightly. Izaya was seeing images flash in his head, images he wanted to forget, images he was forgetting, until Shizuo was there.

"NO! LET GO! FUCK." Izaya struggled in vain. Shizuo sat up more. Izaya was like a cat who was being forced to take a bath, if he wasn't careful he would get an even nastier welt from Izaya's 'claws'.

* * *

Once Shizuo had realized what had happened to the informant. He hadn't really known exactly what to do. But he did think that Izaya shouldn't be alone. The man was probably already clinically insane. Who knows what he'd do after an experience like that.

Shizuo had found Izaya a little late. He found the men that he guessed Izaya had been running from before running into himself earlier, and it seemed they had caught up.

He heard laughter. And heard a voice, "Well it seems somebody got to him before we did." He turned down the alley to see a gang of men surrounding a comatose Izaya. They had ripped most of his clothes off, and Shizuo immediately felt a rage buried deep inside him rush up through his veins.

With a yell, he pulled the closest man off of Izaya and threw him against the alley wall. The other men stopped what they were doing and rushed him, but he made quick work of them, quite possibly killing two of them by accident. He looked at Izaya. He lay curled up into himself as small as he could make himself, as soon as they had let him go. It seemed to be automatic because he appeared to be out cold.

Shizuo kneeled in front of him and as gently as possible pulled his boxers up. As his other clothes had been either shredded or ruined with rips and tears, he decided he would just have to carry Izaya home in his boxers. Heh. Izaya would hate being seen like this.

Well...what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

Speaking of which, why did he care so much if he was hurt in the first place. This is Izaya. He probably deserved everything he got.

….

No...not even Izaya deserves this. Or...wait. They had said somebody had 'got to him before' didn't they? Was this why Izaya had been so weird earlier? Were these the same people who damaged his eye?

Shizuo fought the anger brewing in the pit of his stomach. If he wasn't careful, his anger would take over and he'd want to throw something, and right now...throwing Izaya would be as good as killing him.

* * *

_Whew...reading my last author's note in chapter 2 was painful. I was still tired and unable to put my thoughts into precise words without rambling, I guess. haha!_

_I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanted to show just a little bit of Izaya's pain from unresolved issues and past scars and also understand a little bit of what his life is like outside of what happens in Ikebukuro._

_In the next 2 chapters it's possible that I could finish the story, or continue the arc...I'm not sure what I want to do yet... But! If I do continue past the next two/three chapters, I will most likely write a chapter mostly about Shizuo...or from his perspective at least. I feel he's been neglected a bit... ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author Note: I find this a little embarrassing to post but I'll resist the urge to edit it to death. I think it's pretty good._

* * *

Izaya kept sobbing. He was beginning to feel embarrassed because the tears wouldn't stop, but if Shizuo thought it was weird, he didn't say anything.

Izaya felt himself growing warm toward Shizuo and he didn't like it at all. _I can't trust anyone but myself._ Still, he felt comfortable in Shizuo's embrace. He didn't really want him to let go anymore. And he smelled kind of good. Yeah...a little like smoke, which was disgusting. But there were undertones of citrus, bergamot, and ceder wood. Hmmm...must be his cologne. It smells so good.

He pressed his face into Shizuo's neck breathing him in deeply. His skin was so smooth and soft, he wanted to run his hands over it. He wondered if Shizuo tasted as delicious as he smelled.

Without thinking about what he was doing, he licked him.

He wasn't really sure why he did it. But he did. Shizuo's reaction was hilarious though, and well worth it.

Shizuo completely freaked out. "AH! What did you-" he stumbled back like Izaya had bit him rather than lick him. _Really? _

"You don't mind me scratching holes in your stomach...but licking? OH the horror!" Izaya laughed as Shizuo stared at him incredulously.

Izaya crawled predatorily toward Shizuo; Shizuo steadily sliding himself backward. "What's the matter Shizu-chan? Afraid I'll lick you again?"

"Honestly, yes! A little bit."

Izaya chuckled, "Hah...perhaps I will then."

"Do you always have to do the exact opposite of what I want?" Shizuo continued to slide back but glanced around nervously for an escape when his back hit the wall.

"Oh come on! Admit it. You find it charming."

Shizuo laughed wholeheartedly, causing Izaya to frown in jest, "Alright, alright, no need to laugh that much."

"You're...interesting."

Izaya's ears perked...had Shizu-chan actually just said that? He crawled up Shizuo's body until he sat on his thighs leaning into him til he was almost eye level; Shizuo being slightly taller in upper body. "Then it seems we have that in common...because there is nothing I find more interesting than you."

Izaya hadn't meant it seriously, he really hadn't. And neither had Shizuo. But as soon as the words left Izaya's mouth both men looked at each other in surprise. It felt like time stopped moving as they stared. Izaya's eyes widened.

What was this...?

Honestly, there were no words to describe that momentary connection... It was like, for that moment, he knew what Shizuo was thinking, and Shizuo knew what he was thinking. He was suddenly very turned on and it seemed he wasn't the only one... this...attraction...was mutual.

Shizuo had said it nonchalantly, but when Izaya replied more intensely, he wondered if he hadn't felt the same. When their eyes met, he felt shocked. He suddenly felt the urge to touch Izaya. And not in the way an enemy does. Not even in the way a friend does. He could tell that Izaya was feeling the same...it was like he could read his mind. He suddenly was very aware of their awkward position.

Izaya swore he could feel Shizuo growing hard underneath him, and that was all the encouragement he needed. Before either of them could regain their senses he kissed Shizuo hard forcing him back into the wall. He smiled into the kiss and teased Shizuo flicking his tongue on his lip. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hair and returned the kiss harshly, trapping his mouth with his own and opening Izaya's gently before plunging inside. Izaya responding with the same fierceness. Shizuo soon won out though, pushing Izaya sideways to the floor and getting on top of him.

Izaya panted and grinned teasingly, "You're so good, Shizu-chan." Running his hands along Shizuo's arms.

Shizuo tsked in irritation. "Izaya...don't call me that."

"What...? Shi-zu...chan?"

"IZAAAAYAA!" Shizuo sat up and slammed his fist down next to Izaya's face. He hated hearing that stupid nickname at a time like this.

Izaya retreated from under Shizuo's legs and escaped jumping away from Shizuo as he rose.

Izaya jumped from foot to foot. "Getting slow in your old age, aren't you?"

"How the fuck are you able to be so agile when you were just rolling around in pain?"

"OooooOOoo! Big word for Shizu-chan!" Izaya laughed gleefully and took off his shirt shooting Shizuo a wanton glare that didn't go unnoticed.

Despite his irritation, Shizuo couldn't deny that he did want him, "What is this to you!? Foreplay?"

Izaya laughed, "Of course"

Izaya's answer surprised Shizuo. He had never seen it that way before. "Then...what about all the other times?" _Wait...had he always read him wrong?_ Shizuo looked at him inquisitively, "Did you ever hate me?"

"No no. In fact, now that we're all being honest, I would say I rather liked you. Too bad the feeling wasn't mutual."

That sounded like a confession. Shizuo looked down. Had he rejected Izaya unknowingly? He felt frustrated, "Why couldn't you just be normal and tell me?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you hated me." Izaya smirked leaning against the wall, arms folded, "But if either of us were normal, would we find the other so interesting?"

Shizuo glared, he hated that stupid smirk. He always acted like he knew everything. He stalked up to Izaya but before he could touch him, Izaya ducked away and ran to the bedroom. Pulling off his shorts as he went. Shizuo was right behind him.

Izaya laughed and jumped backwards onto Shizuo's bed. Shizuo locked the door as he entered and followed Izaya, crawling between his legs and kissing him. This time slow. He took his time tasting every inch. His lips were really so soft. He hadn't noticed until now, and now he wondered how he had never been tempted before. Izaya pulled away to kiss the rest of Shizuo's face until Shizuo pinned his hands to the bed and bit his neck. "Ow! I know I seem just fine. But I am still sore, you know!" Izaya complained, struggling lightly to free his wrists. He whined in displeasure as Shizuo froze and released his wrists. His words had seemed to shock Shizuo somehow.

"What am I doing?"

Izaya tugged Shizuo closer by his shirt. No way was he letting away Shizuo get away without having a good time first.

"You're fucking me...unless I read the signs wrong."

Izaya flashed him a sarcastic grin, but his smile dropped when Shizuo got off of him. "Wait wait...what are you doing? Are you really going to stop?"

"Yeah.." Shizuo got up and glanced around looking lost.

"Seriously? After you got me so hot and bothered?" Izaya taunted, sauntering over to stand in his line of view

Shizuo ignored him and after a pacing a few times, turned to leave the room.

"Hey..." Izaya sidled in front Shizuo before he could reach the handle. "...I'm not the only one turned on, right?" He purred and let his hand graze under Shizuo's shirt and over his chest. He noticed Shizuo's pupils dilate, _he he...hook line and sink 'er. "_You've been hard since I licked you", he grasped Shizuo's belt pulling him closer and then rubbed the outline of his erection, causing a stifled moan to escape his mouth. "You know," he leaned up to whisper in Shizuo's ear, "my mouth can do a whole lot more than just lick..." Shizuo shivered causing Izaya's grin to widen, "Shizu...chan".

His hand stopped and he looked down. Shizuo had grasped it and brought it up to his face, "No." The look on his face was like an adult telling a child that they could not have another cookie, and normally would've pissed Izaya off if he wasn't so horny.

"Shizuo. Why are you doing this?" Izaya demanded in vexation when Shizuo passed him to leave.

Shizuo paused, seeming to debate answering or not.

"I saw."

"You saw...what?"

He turned to face Izaya, looking him carefully in the eye, "...you know I brought you here."

"Yeah...so...?"

"Well...what was the last thing you remember."

Izaya shuddered. He didn't _want_ to remember those things. "Alright...what's your point. They didn't do anything, did they? I think I would know."

Shizuo faltered, he glanced around apprehensively. "Just spit it out, beast." Izaya said it teasingly but he was beginning to grow annoyed by the topic.

"They...the men...said that..." he looked directly at Izaya, "somebody had 'gotten to you before' they could."

Izaya looked away viciously, "Why do you feel the need to bring this up..." He could barely hold in his anger about the topic. For some reason, it was harder to wear a mask around Shizuo.

"Because...I can't fuck you..."

Izaya choked and Shizuo glanced over. He looked shocked at Shizuo with a clearly hurt look before glancing away, "Is it that repulsive..." he mumbled.

Shizuo was confused...what had he said wrong? "What?"

"Can you not see anything else?"

"...I don't understand, Izaya."

Izaya glowered, "Am I that repulsive?"

Shizuo laughed, causing Izaya to glare even more daggers, he slammed his fist into the wall and stormed past toward the door, but Shizuo caught his arm. "What the fuck? LET ME GO!"

"Izaya, listen. You misunderstand...there is _no_ way I'd find you repulsive." Izaya might not have believed him if he hadn't seen the intense lust in his eyes.

The hatred dropped away immediately. A humbler man would probably feel sheepish, but Izaya was not a humble man. "Huh? Then...why?" He looked honestly curious.

Shizuo felt weird. "Because...well...I don't want you to remember what it was like."

"Then don't fucking remind me of that, you bastard!" Izaya pulled his wrist back, but Shizuo kept his grip.

"You should have some time until you can be comfortable with touch again."

"Tch...shut up. Why do you think that I'm not comfortable with being touched anyway?"

"I noticed it last night. You shied away from me. It was...unlike you."

"For your information...last night was not the first time this has happened. I'm a big boy...I'll get over. So I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your opinion-"

"This has happened before?" Shizuo interrupted in confusion.

"As you can imagine, a guy like me has a lot of enemies." Izaya sighed, "Is it really that surprising."

Izaya felt Shizuo shaking and looked over, was he laughing...or crying? Huh? "Ouch! Shizuo that hurts!" Izaya ripped his arm away as soon as Shizuo released. That's when he realized that Shizuo wasn't laughing or crying...he was shaking from anger.

Izaya never stuck around Shizuo long enough to see what he looked like up close when he was angry. It was a scary sight indeed.

Without warning Shizuo punched the wall, drilling a deep hole into it. He heard him chanting something, he strained to hear. "kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill"

Izaya's blood froze, "Uhhh...Shizuo?"

"Who?"

"What do you-?" He had never seen Shizuo like this. Not about him. Strange.

"Who did this to you?"

Shizuo's phone rang interrupting his train of thought, and it was almost as if he forgot he was angry...flicking his phone open.

"Hello?" Shizuo answered it.

Interesting. When it came to him, nothing interrupted his anger...but perhaps it wasn't the same when he was angry about other things.

With one last glance and a mouthed "this is not finished", Shizuo walked off to his kitchen. Izaya stayed trying to relax, the more Shizuo mentioned the past 24 hours the more he freaked out.

According to the clock it was 6 in the morning, but to Izaya, it felt like he should be going back to bed.

"Hey..." Shizuo came back into the bedroom to fix his tie, taking a vest from his closet and putting it on. "I've got to go to work. Stay here."

"Is that an order, Shizu-chan?"

"Yes...and don't call me that."

Izaya saw Shizu-chan close his eyes and grate his teeth. Cute!

"Why don't you stay a little longer?"

"Why?" Izaya thought Shizu-chan's nativity was charming, but he didn't laugh. He wouldn't risk ruining the moment.

"Because...I don't think we ever finished here."

* * *

_Okay, okay...I know agile isn't really a 'big word', but I didn't like spry or nimble...so I just went with that. heh._

_Hoped you like it! If you did, you'll probably like the next one as well. ;)_

_~Ailene_


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think we ever finished" he said with a seductive grin.

Izaya caught Shizuo off guard and pushed him onto the bed, getting on top and straddling him. Before Shizuo could do anything, Izaya ground himself deeply into his crotch. Shizuo glared at him, but he could tell lust was taking over. Izaya couldn't help but laugh lowly. Izaya moaned along with him the next time he pushed and leaned down to kiss him urging his mouth open.

"Izaya...I'm not going to hurt you."

Izaya slowed but continued to move, hands travelling to his belt, "soooo...don't... What's the problem?" Irritation slightly bleeding through his murmured words, though his face revealed nothing.

Shizuo's hands grasped his roaming ones, though he looked like he was fighting himself. "Well... you're already hurt."

Izaya's neutral expression fell away to that of heated indignation. "If I hear the guy who throws street signs and vending machines at me every single day since we met say one more word about me being okay or not...I'm FINE." Shizuo's eyes widened when Izaya kept going glaring in an unnervingly hateful way at the man underneath him, "And don't you dare pity me, or think I can't handle a little roughhousing because of what you say today. I can handle myself-"

He never finished the thought as Shizuo pulled him back down and kissed him, pushing his tongue inside and waiting til Izaya loosened up and kissed him back. It took Izaya a moment before he did anything, having been shocked by Shizuo's forceful kiss, and irritated at being interrupted. More out of anger and trying for dominance than lust or enjoyment, he forced himself into Shizuo's mouth battling for dominance and forcing him further into the bed until Shizuo pushed him back to come up for air. "Heh...I'm not worried you can't handle this flea." he panted as Izaya's cross glare began to lose its steam. "It's just...I'm rough...and I...don't want this to be painful if you're already..."

_"_Stop talking; you're saying inane things._"_ Izaya slurred with a look of boredom, pressing his mouth on Shizuo's to shut him up and pinning his arms down...though he didn't doubt the monster could probably get loose if he tried. He returned to grinding his barely clothed erection against Shizuo's. He enjoyed feeling Shizuo's warm skin underneath his fingertips as he glided them lightly over his biceps. He pressed he mouth into Shizu-chan's and moaned into the kiss. An gasping and lustful moan that left them both feeling a lot more eager. Shizuo breathed out, in awe, "You're such a fucking tease, aren't you?

Izaya gave him a sly smirk against his lips, letting his hands slip under his shirt and pressing them against his warm chest. He pushed up and cocked his head to the left in a display of mock pretension, "What are you going to do about it?"

Izaya gasped in surprise at how swiftly Shizuo lifted him up before he flipped him over and stood looking down at him with an arrogant smile.

"I'm going to fuck you til you can't be such an irritating bastard." he swore in frustrated arousal and began to take off his clothes, starting with his tie and then unbuttoning and dropping the vest. Izaya leaned up on his elbows, enjoying the show.

"That might take a lot of fucking." Izaya eye's narrowed and he grinned, laughing lightly.

Shizuo looked at him intensely, like he wanted to devour him; it made him shiver, "Then we better get started." Without taking the time to unbutton his white long-sleeved undershirt his ripped it off and crawled on top of Izaya. Watching Izaya with excitement when he leaned back letting him push his wrists together above his head. He was totally submitting to him.

He never would've imagined Izaya behaving like this.

He pushed his knee between his legs and into his genitals, causing the informant to hiss through his teeth and arch his back in restrained pleasure. He had already been a little hard from Izaya's earlier teasing and seeing this...he felt very stiff. He needed his pants off now. With one hand still holding Izaya's wrists and the other taking off his own belt and pants he spread kisses down his abdomen.

Shizuo hadn't noticed before, and realized it may be a strange thing to admire about someone, but Izaya's collarbones were sharp and prominent, the way they clearly stood out between his shoulders, making him look somewhat feminine...Shizuo found it very attractive.

Izaya moaned encouragements under his breath that Shizuo barely heard before he biting down harshly just underneath Izaya's collarbone illiciting a cry of pain. Shizuo licked it in apology and continued to kiss his way down, pulling off his unbuttoned pants and kicking them off.

The more Shizuo was able to see of Izaya as he made his way down Izaya's stomach, releasing his wrists so he could continue lower, the more he realized how beautiful he was. Izaya appeared slight and thin as if he never worked his muscles, but without his shirt, it was clear to tell that he was chiseled and smooth, something gained only by hardened athlete's workout routines... that, or annoying bastards who enjoy constantly flirting with danger. Even despite the many scars that littered his torso, he was beautiful.

Izaya began to squirm as he neared the edge of his boxers and he heard him inhale sharply, his fingers swiftly running through his hair. Shizuo smirked and grabbed the hard outline of Izaya's cock through the material, squeezing roughly, and rubbing his thumb around the tip, causing a strangled moan to come from the fidgeting man. He could tell he was getting impatient. He released him to pull down his boxers completely freeing his erection and began to kiss lower, starting at Izaya's inner thigh. Izaya shifted his hips toward his face in frustrated, but Shizuo pressed him back down with force. He heard a whimper, but Izaya was still attempting to maintain control and he wasn't going to have it,

"Please...I want you, Shizu-chan." Shizuo chuckled and continued ignoring him. The neediness in his voice had got to him down below, but he wasn't going to let him deter him. He could tell that Izaya was used to getting his way...and also, that he was still holding back. Izaya whined for Shizuo's attention and when he got his attention gave him a smirk, "I _need_ you." All Shizuo did was looked at him blankly and then go back to teasing him with light kisses. Izaya growled in frustration. Most men would've fucked him twice by now.

"What do you want me to say?" Izaya could tell Shizuo wanted him to beg genuinely, but he didn't want to do it.

"You know what I want Izaya."

He growled, "I'm not going to say it."

"Then...I guess..." Shizuo sat up seemingly unfazed, though inside it was killing him, and after a slow pause and nothing from Izaya, he got off the bed."...there's nothing more to say."_ Still nothing? Maybe he would have to leave after all._ Izaya's smile didn't falter so he must not believe him. "Shizu-chan...what are you talking about?" Izaya grinned handsomely and opened his legs more. "You still haven't taken care of yourself." He nodded to the tent in Shizuo's pants. But Shizuo just huffed in disappointment and moved to his closet. Taking out a crisp white new shirt, identical to the ripped one on the floor, he one arm in a sleeve and picked up his tie and vest. With one last glance at Izaya who was beginning to look confused, he headed toward the door.

"WAIT!"

Shizuo stopped and turned. Hearing the desperate panic in Izaya's voice had turned him on considerably, and his eyes freely roamed Izaya's naked body.

Izaya shook slightly. He didn't want to do this, but he wanted Shizuo to leave even less. "...Please...Shizuo...don't leave." He felt his face flush as he noticed Shizuo looking at him, waiting patiently. Just watching as he struggled with the words, completely naked and obviously horny. _He's enjoying this._ The thought angered him, but also...made him feel... "...please...I need you... to fuck me." He couldn't stop from panting the last words and looked at Shizuo with candor hoping that he would understand his sincerity.

Shizuo's tenacity in the face of temptation was driving him crazy. Izaya had never begged so much for sex before, but he had a feeling he wouldn't believe him if he teased or wasn't honest about how much he wanted him...for some reason the stupid animal could read him pretty well.

The words barely left Izaya's mouth before Shizuo returned. Kneeling in front of him, he grasped his cock in his hand, squeezing it tightly before pumping him slowly, "Oooohh...Shi..zuo" He moaned and let out a gasp when he suddenly felt Shizuo's warm, wet mouth enclose over his member. He had to resist bucking, he knew Shizuo wouldn't be pleased and would probably punish him in some way...and while he loved punishments, he liked any of Shizu-chan's so far. Izaya closed his eyes and arched into Shizuo moaning lowly, forgetting to hold back any longer. Shizuo's mouth was doing wonders. He hadn't expected Shizuo to be this good. Had he done this before? He really hadn't expected him to know what to do. Shizuo started slow, swirling his tongue around the tip, flicking the center with his tongue and chuckling around his cock when Izaya responded with a sharp gasp or moan, which just made it feel even better.

He began to deep throat him, going as far back as he could, which was apparently pretty far, taking almost all of Izaya into his mouth. Then, starting slow, he began to pump him with his mouth. Sucking and then releasing, moving up and down. Izaya gripped the bed sheets in his hand, tightening his fist and gathering more and more into them while he moaned in pleasure. _This feels too good._

Shizuo looked up to see this picture, his own erection becoming painful. He wanted to drive himself into him so bad, and he could tell Izaya was close, so he released him from his mouth and returned to pushing his hips between Izaya's legs. "No...don't stop." Izaya gazed at him through half open eyes, dazed with a wanton lust. It was the most enticing thing he had seen the informant do so far, and Shizuo swore to himself, he would make Izaya feel amazing. "Shizuo...why did you stop." It wasn't a question, more of a frustrated complaint. Izaya's hands grasped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. But, after a few moments Shizuo pulled away and pushed Izaya's legs farther apart and over his shoulders.

Ripping off his own boxers, he poised ready, but stayed, unmoving. "Huh? Aren't you goin-" Izaya began to complain but was interrupted by two of Shizuo's finger thrust into his mouth. "Shut up. Suck." He choked in surprise before smirking at Shizuo as he did what he was told, whipping his tongue around expertly, and soaking them quickly. Shizuo felt a groan of want escape his mouth unrestrained as he watched and removed his fingers to break the trance. Shizuo put one in, followed quickly by two, scissoring in and out as he prepared Izaya for his entrance. "Lube." Shizuo looked expectantly at the informant and he nodded to a small bedside table with a drawer, Shizuo leaned over and reached, opening the drawer and retrieving a large bottle of actual lube. He smirked dryly and wondered how much sex Izaya had to need such a large bottle. It was half full. Izaya seemed to read his thoughts, grasping Shizuo by the hand and tugging him on top again. "Stop thinking so much, and fuck me Shizuo." He demanded angrily. It was refreshing to see real emotion out of Izaya, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on, so he covered his member in lube and readied himself. "Tell me what you want Izaya."

Izaya looked frustrated and tried to thrust upward but Shizuo shoved him down, "Tell me."

"You know what I want!"

"Tell me anyway."

"I want you. Shizuo, please! Fuck me, please fuck me." Izaya gasped in a frustrated yowl, but Shizuo didn't move, he sighed and said the words sincerely, tears almost coming to his eyes in his frustration, "Please...Shizuo. I'm begging you to fuck me-Hahhh!"

Shizuo entered and in one move pushed himself all the way in.

"Ohhhh...fuck. You're huge." Izaya scratched at the bed face in agony. Despite his concern for Izaya writhing in pain, he felt pride at hearing him say that. Still... "Why are you complaining, you seem to have a lot of experience." he smirked when Izaya glared angrily at him, "Not with someone as big as you...what the fuck...are you even human?"

"According to you, no." Shizuo chuckled. And slowly began to move.

"Owwowow...that hurts so bad. Wait wait...please. Just give me..." Izaya panted, his face screwed up in pain, "...a moment." Shizuo waited, he wanted this to be pleasurable for Izaya as well.

After a few moments of Izaya attempting to calm his breathing and relax himself, he muttered, "Okay...you can go."

Slowly at first, wincing along with Izaya when he heard a whimper he moved deeper and faster into him. He felt so good.

Izaya was right...Shizuo did have a bit of experience. He had been with one man, that had ironically reminded him of Izaya when it came to looks, but when it came to anal, he had done this before with several women too. Never had he been with someone so tight before. It felt like heaven every time he moved. Still, he was careful until he could find Izaya's sweet spot.

Suddenly Izaya moaned loudly and he heard his name roll off his lips, "Shizuo!"

He couldn't go slow anymore. Without warning, he began to fuck him harder and faster, Izaya's moaning and gasping growing louder as he increased his speed. He kissed Izaya's open mouth swallowing his moans before he felt Izaya respond and kiss back. "Shizu..o...I love this. I love..." Shizuo pulled out receiving a loud undignified cry of outrage from Izaya before he flipped him over and pushed back inside. At this angle, Shizuo held Izaya around the waist and grabbed his hard cock. It was red at the tip and precum was seeping out as he pumped him steadily along with his thrusting. "Ahhh ah ah ah" The noises Izaya was making were bringing Shizuo close to the edge. He knew he couldn't last much longer. He felt the heat in his groin pooling and growing tighter as he rammed into Izaya, over and over again. With one more hard thrust, he squeezed Izaya's cock tightly and released, Izaya moaning his name over and over as he came all over the sheets underneath them. Shizuo continued to pump him til at last he was finished, and he soon followed with one last groan, seeing stars as he released into Izaya, filling him up. Izaya fell to the bed, sticky and exhausted. Shizuo pulled out and slumped over on top of him, his chest pressing heavily against Izaya's back.

They both stayed this way for a few moments until Shizuo spoke, "Fuck you're good."

Izaya smiled and Shizuo marveled at the genuineness of it, "So are you."

Izaya looked relaxed and open...it was very alluring to a Shizuo who had always seen the taunting, unreadable expression, or most recently, one of hatred.

"Do you always look this good after sex. Perhaps I should pound into you more often." he grinned haughtily.

"Oh...such dirty words, Shizu-chan!" Izaya chuckled breathlessly.

Shizuo chuckled before realizing what Izaya had called him. "Seriously, flea. Don't call me Shizu-chan." Shizuo felt frustrated hearing it.

It's not that he minded being called that at other times, but now, with what had just happened... it felt weird.

"Then don't call me flea." Izaya shot a tired half assed smirk that seemed to Shizuo like Izaya was only being half honest.

"Does it bother you?"

"...Hah..." Izaya turned his eyes to stare off to the side, "'course not. Not like that..."

"Does it bother you, Izaya?" Shizuo didn't believe him. For whatever reason, it was getting easier to tell whether he was lying or not. Or maybe Izaya was just being more honest.

Izaya hesitated before sighing "...yes. At least, just for tonight."

"Alright then, I won't." Shizuo nestled his face into Izaya's neck and licked him where Izaya had first done so. "I'll call you...Iza-chan."

Izaya's eyes widened in shock and Shizuo narrowed his eyes, feeling uncomfortable at his surprise.

Izaya began to giggle and turning his head into the pillow. "Who knew, Shizuo could be so silly!"

"Hey...do you think I can only be angry?" Shizuo growled in irritation.

"No...but...I don't think I've ever heard you call me a nickname like that." He laughed harder, muffling the sound with pillow, before he turned his head to side to glance at Shizuo, "Your face...it was so funny" Tears ran down his eyes.

"HEY! It's not that funny!" Shizuo gasped in annoyance and covered his mouth, "Stop being so noisy."

Izaya's laughter slowed to a stop and he licked the hand over his mouth, causing Shizuo to release him. Izaya yawned and closed his eyes, for once, feeling like he maybe he could fall asleep peacefully.

Still lying on top of Izaya, his chest resting on Izaya's back, he slowly kissed the back of Izaya's neck, running a hand through his hair comfortingly, until Izaya's breath slowed and deepened and Shizuo felt himself begin to drift into sleep.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long to publish. I actually had it for awhile but I kept re-writing it. And turns out, I like the first one I wrote(edited a little bit) the best...despite all my other options I wrote! *sigh*_

_I did fix some things with this one though...and I'm fairly satisfied with it. However, I am worried it might be a bit wordy for smut...idk... tell me what you think. It's my first time writing smut...so...  
_

_ Anyways! Time to move on to the chapters ahead. Thank you for reading, and I love to hear your reviews! ;) _

___~ Ailene_

_P.S. Does anyone else know the feeling of being "finished" with something even when you haven't technically "finished" it, but it sounds horrible when you read it aloud and you're just not getting any inspiration to make the right changes to fix it and its frustrating the hell out of you!? _

_Yup...very annoying feeling...(that's how "The truth is always painful" is making me feel right now...it's actually making me feel pain. haha)  
_


End file.
